


Destined

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Destiny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

Rip looked up at Mick with surprise when he realized that he was willing to sacrifice himself. 

“Mick,” he said softly. 

“I got this. I want revenge on those bastards. Now get out of here,” Mick said. 

Rip stood up. He wondered for a second if there was anything he could do to stop this or make it so that no one had to die, but he knew there wasn’t. 

He looked at Mick for immediately and then impulsively tilted his head up towards him.

Mick looked down at him with surprise, but leaned down so that Rip could kiss him. Mick roughly kissed back. 

Rip pulled himself away and ran out. 

 

 

Rip was sitting curled up on his bed when Mick walked in. 

“Could you not barge in here?” Rip murmured, without any real anger. 

“We’d just love for you to give the order on setting a course to kill Vandal Savage,” Mick said.

“Yes, of course,” Rip said, shaking his head to try to clear it. “Uh, Gideon…. Do that.” 

“Yes, captain,” Gideon said.

Mick sat down next to Rip. Rip looked over at him. After a second, he said, “When I kissed you… I thought you were going to die.” 

Mick raised an eyebrow. “You kiss everyone you think is about to die?”

Rip laughed a little and shook his head. “No. I just mean… I never thought we’d have to have this conversation.” 

“It was weird,” Mick said. “But, it was nice. For me, anyway.” 

“It was for me as well,” Rip said softly. “And not much about the past few days has been nice, so…” 

“I heard what the computer said about your wife and kid and how they were, uh…” He tried to think of how to put it delicately. “Murdered,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Rip gave him a little nod of acknowledgment. “Sorry about your friend,” he said.

Mick’s jaw tightened and he said, “It should’ve been me. You should’ve stopped him.”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned on this mission, it’s that I can’t stop any of you from doing something you’ve set your mind to,” Rip told him.

“Fair point,” Mick said. “So, do you think we’ll ever kiss again?” 

Rip shrugged a little. 

“Because that is something you decided to do,” Mick reminded him.

“I may have developed a certain fondness for you over our time together and I did in the moment decide that the best way to express it would be…” 

“This conversation’s already making me wish I’d just died,” Mick told him.

“You brought it up,” Rip reminded him. 

“Not because I wanted to sit here and talk about our feelings,” Mick told him.

“If you didn’t want to talk about it, why did you--” Rip stopped talking. He smiled slightly and started gently kissing Mick. 

Mick kissed back roughly. After a minute, he pulled away and asked, “Do you think we should have sex?”

“Please,” Rip said as he started undressing.

Mick also undressed. Rip tossed a bottle of lubricant at him and got on his back. After Mick lubed up his cock, he started lovingly kissing Rip.

He started pushing into him. 

Rip closed his eyes and breathily said, “That feels good.” 

Mick gently pushed back and forth inside him. He started stroking Rip’s cock while he kissed his neck. 

Rip moaned softly as Mick fucked him. 

Mick started fucking him harder. He pushed deep into him.

Rip groaned. “Flip me over,” he said breathily.

Mick pulled out so he could flip Rip onto all fours, then pushed into him again. He pulled Rip’s hips up so he could fuck him deeply.

Rip moaned happily. “Oh God, Mr. Rory,” he shouted.

Mick stroked Rip’s cock hard until Rip came. 

“Mmm,” Rip said softly.

Mick pushed into him deeply a few more times before he came. He slowly pulled out.

“Should I go?” he asked.

“Please don’t,” Rip said. Mick got under the covers and pulled Rip against him. 

After a long silence, Rip said, “I really am sorry about your partner. I know no one could replace him.”

“No shit,” Mick said. “I know no one could replace your wife either. Obviously.” 

“Of course,” Rip said.

Mick rubbed Rip’s back. 

“That feels nice,” Rip said.


End file.
